Users of public networks (e.g., the Internet) may access presentations such as lectures, seminars, simulcasts of public events, and other multimedia presentations at scheduled times. Lectures and seminars may be provided by educational institutions and companies. Public events may include simulcasts or recordings of weddings, parties, other types of celebrations, business meetings, professional or amateur sporting events, and other presentations available via the public network. Some presentations may be scheduled at overlapping times. Some users may wish to view a particular presentation more than once. Some users who record a presentation may want to make the presentation available to others. However, arranging recording of such presentations in a format that is useful may be technologically challenging for some users.